1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a logic device and/or an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, configurable or re-configurable logic devices, such as programmable logic devices (PLDs), which may be designed by users, have been widely used. Users may control connection between signal lines included in the logic device to configure or re-configure the logic device to thereby implement a desired function.